Bunga dan Mentari
by Yupina Hikari
Summary: Saat bunga bisa berbicara dengan matahari, apa yang akan dikatakannya? "Kehangatanmu lah yang bisa membuatku seindah ini. Terimakasih."


**Summary :**

**Saat bunga bisa berbicara dengan matahari, apa yang akan dikatakannya? "Kehangatanmu lah yang bisa membuatku seindah ini. Terimakasih."**

**Warning : Crack Pair. NaruIno.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Siang itu, di mana desa Konoha sedang lengang, seorang pemuda dengan rambut seperti durian tengah berlari-lari kecil. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya yang berkulit tan tersebut. Ia baru saja pulang dari misi panjang yang tentunya melelahkan. Namun semua itu seperti tak terlihat dengan senyum lebar yang ia tebarkan sepanjang jalan.

"Ino chan, tunggu aku. Pacarmu ini telah kembali dan akan memberikan kejutan yang tak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya."

* * *

Tiga tahun yang lalu...

...

Hari itu adalah hari berkabung untuk desa Konoha, mereka lagi-lagi kehilangan seorang Sarutobi. Setelah Hokage ketiga yang gugur karena bertarung dengan muridnya sendiri, Orochimaru pada saat invasi desa Suna di tengah berlangsungnya ujian chunin, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sekarang adalah Asuma Sarutobi. Ia pulang tanpa nyawa setelah berhadapan dengan Anggota Akatsuki yang memiliki jutsu yang sangat aneh, Hidan. Hanya karena luka kecil akibat terkena senjata berbentuk sabit itu dan ritual aneh yang dilakukan oleh Hidan, Asuma pun tumbang.

Dan tak ada yang merasa lebih kehilangan daripada tim 10, tim asuhan Asuma sendiri. Tim 10, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi, dan Ino Yamanaka, mereka juga ikut dalam misi yang diberikan Hokage kelima untuk menghadang dua anggota Akatsuki. kehilangan guru di depan mata kepala mereka sendiri, tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ino yang berbekal dasar-dasar jutsu medis pun tak mampu berbuat banyak. Hanya air mata yang terus mengalir saat ia berusaha mengobati Asuma yang hasilnya nihil. Setelah menghisap rokok yang dinyalakan Shikamaru, ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Rokok terakhir itupun jatuh, terlepas dari tangannya. Hujan turun semakin deras, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya airmata ketiga ninja tersebut mengiringi kepergian guru mereka.

* * *

Pemakaman Asuma dihadiri hampir seluruh penduduk desa.

Mata Konohamaru masih tampak merah, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis lagi. Di sampingnya, rekan setimnya berusaha menabahkan teman mereka tersebut.

Seluruh Jonin seangkatan Asuma pun hadir. Tak ketinggalan dengan Kurenai. Wanita itu terlihat menangis dalam diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya membelai pelan perutnya yang mulai membesar. Anak Asuma.

Wajah Shikamaru mengeras. Tatapannya menerawang jauh sedangkan tangannya mengepal. Choji terlihat lesu, tak seperti biasanya yang selalu berwajah ceria. Ino sesenggukan.

Naruto yang juga ikut hadir, mendekati tim 10 bersama temannya yang lain. Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten langsung menghampiri Ino yang langsung menangis keras dalam pelukan Sakura.

"Ini salahku," ucapnya terbata ditengah isakannya. "Andai aku lebih serius latihan denganmu, mungkin aku bisa menolong guru Asuma."

"Tidak, Ino," kata Sakura lembut. "Itu bukan salah..."

"Salahku! Aku memang tak berguna." Sergahnya, memotong ucapan teman sejak masa kecilnya tersebut.

Hinata dan Tenten menatap sedih pada teman mereka. "Ino chan."

"Shikamaru? Chouji?" panggil Naruto.

Shikamaru menoleh dengan pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Katanya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Dan semua tahu, ia tidak 'tidak apa-apa'.

"Kau terlihat pucat," kata Kiba pada teman mereka yang gem... maksudnya kelebihan berat bedan.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak selera makan." Ini akan menjadi luar biasa jika saja keadaannya tidak seperti ini.

Hari itu menjadi hari yang berat bagi tim 10, terutama Ino yang terus saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Naruto sedang istirahat dari latihannya di hutan saat mendengar suara tangis yang memecah keheningan tempat tersebut. Tangisan itu seakan menuntun langkah Naruto hingga akhirnya ia tiba di tepi sungai. Di seberang sana, tampak seseorang yang tengah bersimpuh dengan wajah tertutupi kedua belah tangannya. Di depannya nampak seekor ikan yang cukup besar namun tergeletak tak bergerak.

Dengan cakra di telapak kakinya, ia menyeberangi sungai tersebut.

"Ino?" katanya sambil berjongkok. "Kau kenapa?"

Gadis itu tersentak. Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya, mendapati matahari tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Na-Naruto?" dan gadis itupun mengalungkan tangannya ke pinggang pemuda itu, melanjutkan tangisnya yang semakin keras sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidangnya.

Kehangatan yang nyaman menyelimuti tubuhnya ketika ia membuka matanya. Sesuatu yang sangat ia butuhkan saat ini. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tunggu dulu, pelukan?

Ia sangat terkejut ketika ia mendongak mendapati wajah Naruto sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan napas lembut pemuda itu menerpa wajahnya. Ia lagi-lagi merasakan sensasi hangat yang aneh. Tapi rasanya ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menikmati, keadaan ini memalukan.

Buru-buru ia melepaskan pelukannya, lalu... "plak" ... melayangkan tangan kanannya di pipi pemuda tersebut.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Hardik Ino sambil mengambil jarak.

"Aw," katanya sambil menggosok-gosok pipinya yang baru saja menjadi tempat mendarat telapak tangan Ino. "Bukankah aku yang harus bertanya seperti itu? Tiba-tiba menamparku seperti itu," protesnya.

"Maksudmu? Bukankah kau yang..." terdengar ia menelan ludah. "memelukku?"

"Hah?" wajah Naruto seperti orang yang baru saja dituduh menyelewengkan uang negara puluhan milyar. "Nona Yamanaka, andalah yang memelukku lalu tertidur pulas," katanya menjelaskan dengan nada yang sangat formal.

Wajah Ino memerah di panggil seperti itu, semakin merah saat sadar memang dirinyalah yang memeluk Naruto.

"Maaf," ucapnya pelan.

Kali ini wajah naruto seperti orang yang dituduh menyelewengkan uang negara puluhan trilyun. Mungkin pendengarannya saja yang salah. Seorang Ino, minta maaf kepadanya?

"Maaf," ulangnya sekali lagi, kali ini cukup keras. Meyakinkan Naruto bahwa pendengarannya memang baik-baik saja.. "Aku memang tidak berguna.

Melihat wajah Ino yang semakin muram, buru-buru Naruto memasang senyum. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya, walaupun ia masih menggosok pelan pipinya yang terasa panas. "Lagipula, siapa bilang kau tidak berguna?"

"Itu kenyataan, Naruto." Wajah yang dibingkai rambut panjang pirang yang biasanya diikat itu semakin muram.

"Hei, Ino?"

Wajahnya tertunduk.

"Kau masih menyalahkan dirimu atas kematian Asuma?"

Tak ada jawaban. Gadis itu menggigit keras bibir bagian bawahnya, berusaha tak menangis. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Kita memang tak ada yang sempurna, Ino." Ia memegang pundak gadis itu sehingga berhenti bergetar. "Aku pun pernah menyalahkan diriku sendiri, sama sepertimu."

Ino mengangkat wajahnya, memandang tak percaya pada pemuda penyuka ramen itu.

"Kematian Hokage ketiga yang kuanggap kakekku sendiri, kepergian Sasuke, dan kematian orang-orang yang sangat dicintai keluarganya oleh apa yang ada dalam diriku."

"Tapi perbuatan Kyuubi itu bukan salahmu, Naruto."

"Yah, aku tahu itu. Tapi aku tetap merasa bersalah, apalagi tatapan mereka padaku. Itu menyakitkan, Ino."

"Ta..."

"Tak apa. Namun, aku berpikir, kalau aku terus menyalahkan diriku, mereka yang telah pergi itu pasti akan merasa sedih. Kau ingat wajah Asuma terakhir kalinya?' tanyanya.

"Ia tersenyum." Ino terhenyak. "Tersenyum pada kami."

Naruto tersenyum. "Itu artinya, ia ingin kalian juga terus tersenyum. Terus maju menghadapi hidup kalian tanpa menyesali masa lalu."

Entah karena efek apa, saat Ino menatap wajah Naruto, wajah itu seperti lebih cerah dari mentari. Memberikan kehangatan ke dalam relung hatinya lewat sinarnya.

Senyum manis terukir di bibir gadis itu. "Terima kasih, Naruto."

Naruto tersipu. "Ayolah, kita kan teman. Teman itu sudah seharusnya saling membantu sama lain," katanya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Tanpa sadar ia menggosok pipinya lagi.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Ino dengan nada yang super perhatian. Perlahan tangannya naik, hingga mendarat di pipi Naruto lalu membelainya pelan. "Maaf ya?" pintanya dengan nada bersalah.

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah. "sudahlah Ino, tak apa." Katanya salah tingkah.

'Cute,' pikir Ino melihat sikap salah tingkahnya. "Yang sebelah sini juga merah," katanya sambil membelai pipi Naruto yang sebelah. Sontak saja, ia semakin salah tingkah.

"kau mengerjaiku, Ino." Ia pun menggelitik pinggang gadis itu. Membiarkan suara tawa terdengar di hutan tersebut.

Setelah kejadian itu, mereka semakin lama semakin dekat. Terlalu sering makan bersama, jalan bersama untuk ukuran teman biasa. Hingga akhirnya terdengar gosip hangat, atau mungkin panas, bahwa kedua makhluk paling berisik di Konoha itu pacaran. Hokage hampir jatuh dari kursinya saat Shizune mengatakan hal tersebut padanya. Sambil memijit keningnya, ia menggerutu. "Hanya menunggu waktu hingga lahir anak paling berisik di desa ini."

* * *

Itu tiga tahun yanga lalu. Sekarang...

Pintu toko bunga Yamanaka hampir lepas dari tempatnya saat pemuda itu membukanya.

"Naruto kun?" tanya penjaga toko yang tak lain adalah Ino Yamanaka.

"Ino chan!" panggilnya, seakan pacarnya itu ada di tempat jauh. Tentu saja Ino langsung berpikir, apa ramen bisa berdampak buruk pada kesehatan mata?

"Menikahlah denganku!"

Di gedung Hokage, Tsunade buru-buru menulis surat pengunduran diri.

* * *

**#END#**

* * *

**Ending yang aneh ya? Tak apalah. Yang penting selesai. Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan.**

******add my facebook. search aja Yupina Hikari**


End file.
